Those Who Cry By The Moonlight
by GreySection
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, container of the Kyuubi no yoko and selected summoner to the Kokuun. All he wanted was family, a mother to hold him when sad...A father to play with him when lonely. He wanted to be normal. Dark/Powerful Naruto, M lang,gore.
1. Birds of a Feather

Update: yeah, this chapter is all ther'll be for a little bit longer, sorry!. any suggestions would be appreciated, you know, weapons, lover(s), organizations (im thinking either an oc group of maybe akatsuki?)...meh. well i hope you can enjoy what i can manage to get out, thanks guys.

Don't own Naruto, if i did Sakura would've been mauled by angry pandas by now...

--

A flock of crows floated gracefully over the abandoned training ground, their feathers fell like blackened tears from the heavens above. Standing dead center of the little show was a lone figure twelve years of age; he stood about five feet six inches from the ground with long spiky blonde hair that seemed to cover his cold blue eyes and pointed in every direction. The teen wore clad black clothing consisting of a long scarf which rose above his smirking mouth, a short sleeved jacket covered in belts hooks and chains that looked more suitable for someone in a mental institute adorned the youth's rather frail looking body, along with a pair of baggy pants of the same nature and plated combat boots. The boy motioned for the birds to disperse, which they did immediately on command leaving only one slightly larger crow to swoop down upon his shoulder

"Yonaki-kun, tomorrow I am to be assigned to a team of genin…I wish for you to know that despite my objections to this whole ordeal, I shall continue to call for assistance from your clan." He spoke in a monotone drawl like the living dead itself. The bird cocked its head and readjusted its footing to one of the numerous chains hanging from the boys jacket.

"Yes, your training in our ways must be halted. If another were to come across this type of combat they would immediately assume the worse, especially with your tenant's recent…activity…"

The large bird blinked its six glowing eyes in a thoughtful manner before continuing

"Although…with the added amount of demonic energy your Youjutsu abilities may grow to incredible proportions. As soon as my father has finished drawing up our summoning contract I shall speak to you again, Naruto-sama."

With a strong gust of wind Yonaki was off back to wherever summon creatures disappear to when dismissed leaving behind a depressed Naruto. Although he would never admit it to the demon bird, the Kokuun and their kin where the closest he had to a family and if harvesting malicious power meant they respected him then so be it. In all truth Naruto hated his home and wished that some day the Kokuun would fly him to a new home where people didn't glare or call him a monster. He was Uzumaki Naruto, container to the Kyuubi no yoko and representative summoner to the clan of crows, or the Kokuun as they call themselves. It was two years and four months ago that he met Yonaki son of Kuroyozora, the king of crows and befriended the young demon and his family. It was also eleven years, five months, two weeks, and one day since the Kyuubi invasion; the day he lost everything.

_It is October tenth. A woman with bright red hair dressed in standard hospital gowns lay in her operating room in a state of near panic. Not even fourty miles away her husband, and fourth Hokage of Konoha otherwise known as the Yondaime was engaged in mortal combat with the Kyuubi no Yoko, literally a force of nature that could level mountains, create tsunamis, and destroy villages with one swing of its mighty tails. The man known as the Yondaime preformed the forbidden technique known as Shiki Fujin, summoning the Shinigami itself to seal away the nine tailed foxes power in the stomach of a new born baby boy at the cost of his own life. The woman known as Uzumaki Kushina had given her all in labor and was now currently dying of blood loss, soon to be with her beloved husband in the afterlife. The two along with half of Konoha's military power had sacrificed themselves to keep their homes and families safe._

That was so long ago and still to this day Naruto blames his parents for leaving him alone in this cruel world to be hated by those who hold a grudge against the fox. After three years of training in the shinobi way and taking the genin exams the young blonde had yet to be assigned to his jounin instructor and show the world how powerful he would become.

--

yep there you go, like i said before suggestions are appreciated most will not be replied to but they are still read and taken into consideration. 'till next time!.


	2. Mindscape

**_Yo, Grey here finally new chapter up! Thanks everybody for the favorites and such and here we have it chapter two. Most likely spelling errors or punctuation errors, if so just gimme a Pm and ill fix it. Still accepting suggestions aswell._**

**_GreySection doesn't own Naruto..._**

**_Mindscape:_**

**_--_**

Naruto sighed in content as the clouds above darkened considerably and the sun dipped below the horizon, most would say that during his days in the academy the blonde bird tamer had completely mellowed out…in all honesty the young boy had lost any and all passion for his dream as a protector of the leaf to the point where many questioned his loyalty.

We find our young hero meditating upon a rust colored patch of grass in the realm of his mindscape; The surrounding forest was littered with bloodied kunai like the graves of a cemetery and the blonde jinchuuriki couldn't of been more at ease, ever since his youth Naruto has spent every minute of his sleepless nights watching and replaying the lives of those that fell that fateful day in Konoha observing the futile attempts at survival and just how far humanity would go to survive. A familiar scene played through his mind, the yondaime, a man of great prestige held his newborn son into the air preparing what would now be known as the kyuubis seal. No matter how many times the boy watched his father seal that demon into his navel numerous questions always seemed to snake their way into his head, why me? Why not one who could resist the beasts craving for blood, the cryptic whispers for death and destruction that plagued his very soul, why? For any who claim the deceased died an honorable death beside their hokage that night would be lying through their teeth. The boy watched grown battle-hardened men weep as their death came marching towards them in the form of a nine-tailed fox, not even batting an eye lash as they were mercilessly ripped apart by the demons mighty aura. Naruto stifled a smirk as an elderly man in armor soiled himself before calling to god to save him. Not even the gods could quiet this demons wrath on those who have wronged him.

The clearing erupted into a whirlwind of malevolent energy slashing and hacking its way at the lifeless husks of trees and foliage. From the skies above dropped two black figures, the first, the eldest son of the crow boss Kurojii glided downwards onto the soft ground below and landed proudly upon a collection of fallen rock, his long black scarf flowed gracefully in the wind as he leveled a steely gaze upon the young blonde. The second, a larger more heavier looking bird wearing an ornate black iron cuirass landed roughly to the formers left with a loud 'thud' Sorairo, second eldest son of the Kokuun and strongest of the three brothers. Were it not for their massive size Naruto would have been pissed off at being disturbed during his private time, but the boy knew better than to raise a fist to Kuroyozora's sons.

"Naruto-san, my father has prepared a summoning contract that is to be brought back with you to the physical realm. Our council has agreed that upon the eve of receiving Tokoyuuyami before the entirety of the clan you will be assigned a member of our immediate family to act as a permanent summon and assist you where we cannot"

Kurojii dropped a large scroll to the ground which the blonde carefully opened. He was shocked to find the scroll was composed of mostly B+ ranked jutsu, and were mostly wind based

"How am I supposed to use any of these? I'm low chuunin at most with both my academy training and what little help I got from Yonaki. Besides we haven't done element affinities yet…it'll be a while at the pace my lazy ass sensei is training us at." He gave the brothers a quizzical look

"That is why my father requested you here Naruto-san." Sorairo placed a massive wing over Naruto's head and for a brief moment the air burst into flame before dissipating in a small gust of wind "Ah! Excellent, Naruto-san. You have an unnaturally strong bond to fire no doubt thanks to your tenant aswell as a weaker one to wind. This will help greatly when you receive our power and will magnify your wind affinity enough to rival Kyuubi's fire.

Naruto nodded having atleast a vague understanding of what element affinities were.

"Speaking of Kyuubi, we were told by a messenger to tell you to meet father in his prison to work out a deal for the demons chakra." added Kurojii who had obviously never ventured into the cage and actually waken the beast from its sleep.

With a deep sigh the blonde made his way towards the entrance to Kyuubi's cage. He'd stumbled across the rusted manhole that led to the tunnels below at a young age and has never been the same since. The feeling of being something so evil is unnerving at times, until recently Naruto thought of suicide and dark thoughts of revenge on those who hurt him. It took a rather crude motivational speech from a close friend to realize that self destruction was not the answer, if Naruto wanted respect it would be earned through perseverance, determination, and level mindedness, to achieve respect through fear would need years of training and wisdom. No more, this was his body and those that reside within it will pay with their power! With a curt wave over the shoulder Naruto made for Kyuubi's cage; the fox's den.

--

**_Here you go. Im shooting for a path of vengeance and maybe i'll kill some characters, no story is good without deaths! Next chapter will definitly be in faster. Next Chapter: The Fox's Den._**

**_Cya._**


End file.
